mickey_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline of Superheroes based on Mickey and Friends
Timeline of Superheroes based on Mickey and Friends 'is one to move for years to be superheroes, television, toys, video games or comic stories based disney cartoons as, Club of Heroes or Ultraheroes. Timeline Here are some list of characters in the order: 1965 * Super Goof was appeared in the 1st comic: The Phantom Blots Meets Super Goof 1966 * Super Gilly was appeared in the 1st comic: ''The Twister Resisters 1967 * Red Wasp was appeared in the first comic: The Red Wasp Mystery * Super Goof fights a Super Sancho in the comic Super Goof vs. Super Sancho. 1969 * The Duck Avenger was appeared in the first comic: Paperinik il diabolico vendicatore 1973 * Red Bat was appeared in the first comic: A Lata De Lixo Morcego * Super Daisy was appeared in the first comic: Paperinika e il filo di Arianna 1975 * Green Bat was appeared in the first comic: O Morcego Verde 1979 * Superomão was a Parody of superman, and appeared in first comic: O Superomão 1983 * Purple Butterfly was appeared in the first comic: Nasce Uma Heroína... Borboleta Púrpura 1986 * Club of Heroes: Red Wasp, Purple Butterfly, The Duck Avenger, Super Goof, Super Gilly, Green Bat, and Red Bat makes a join team in the first time. 1987 * Masked Tophat was appeared in the first comic: The Duck Avenger and the Mystery of Tuba Mascherata * Super Goof and Green Bat makes a join two-team in the issue: Enfim... Argh... Juntos! * Doofus Drake makes SuperDoo! in the DuckTales episode. * The Duck Avenger was only the animated intro walking along the Mickey and Disney Characters in Italian Topolino Show 1989 * Scrooge McDuck makes The Masked Mallard in the DuckTales episode. * Dale makes a Rubber Bando in the episode Rescue Rangers: It's a Bird, It's Insane, It's Dale! 1990 * The Duck Avenger was appearing in the Chapter 8 of The Search for the Zodiac Stone * The Duck Avenger was appeared to jailing a thieves in the brazilian comic "'' Um Super-Herói Em Apuros''" , in the Part of Scrooge's TV * Dale makes a Red Badger of Courage costume in the episode: The S.S. Drainpipe 1991 * Firmina makes secret identity a Lonely Amazon in the story: Num Sei Se Caso Ou... * Super Goof makes a cover along the Disney characters titled: Spring Fever. * Darkwing Duck was a the first appear in the Television Series. * Comet Guy was appeared in the one episode: Smarter Than a Speeding Bullet * Official Guy, Mertz Heroine and Comet Guy was appeared in the episode: Planet of the Capes * Darkwing Duck, Stegmutt, Neptunia, Gosalyn Mallard and Morgana Macawber was joined a team a Justice Ducks in this time. * Super Goof and Red Bat was join together in the story title: Ladrão Do Passado 1992 * Darkwing Duck (Capcom) was released for Nintendo Entertainment System on 1992 * Darkwing Duck (TuboGrafx-16) was released for PC Engine on 1992 * Darkwing Duck (LCD Game) was released for Tiger Electronics on 1992. * Rubber Chicken, Cement Head, Banana Boy and Glue Gal was appeared in the Darkwing Duck Episode: Mutantcy on the Bouncy. 1993 * Ellsworth makes a Super Genius in the story issue from Le Journal de Mickey (2140) * In April 1993, Walt Disney Company Italia releases a italian issues title Paperinik: E Altri Superero!. * The Duck Avenger was appeared in the story for celebrating on Mickey Mouse in 60 Years * Red Bat and Purple Butterfly was join together in the story: A Bandida Irresistível * Green Bat was makes appearances as three chapters titled: Morcego Verde initial story 1996 * Huey, Dewey, and Louie makes as The T-Squad in the episode: '''The Really Mighty Ducks. * In March 1996, Disney italia releasing on comics titled Paperinik New Adventures, The Duck Avenger appears as the comics. 2001 * Super Goof makes appearance as animated series in the House of Mouse only-episode: Super Goof. After eating some contaminated peanuts, Goofy becomes a superhero named "Super Goof", which no one seems to know is him despite not wearing a mask or changing his voice. Now, he must save the club from an oncoming meteor. Super Goof flies off and leaves a peanut shell behind, Mickey states that he mistakenly believes Super Goof's secret identity is Dumbo. 2002 * The Duck Avenger makes a playable character in the video game Disney's PK: Out of the Shadows, when PK is out to stop the aliens named Evronians and save the earth. 2008 * Ultraheroes: The Duck Avenger, Red Bat, Super Goof, Super Daisy, Masked Tophat, Clover Leaf, Iron Gus and Eega Beeva makes a join team in the second time. * The Duck Avenger was makes the Second game titled: Disney's PK: Phantom Duck 2009 * Super Goof makes a appearance in the chapter 3 of the issue: Ripariamo con Orazio 2010 * Goofy Goof makes a Super Goof in the Mickey Mouse Clubhouse episode: Goofy's Super Wish * Darkwing Duck was released for Cell Phones on 2010. * In Boom! Studios, releasing an one of the comics titled Darkwing Duck, the title is The Duck Knight Returns. 2011 * Boom! Studios releasing a crossover with DuckTales and Darkwing Duck titled Dangerous Currency. 2012 * Disney Italia releasing on comics titled Paperinik Appgrade. 2013 * Green Bat and Red Bat goes for the fight in the story titled: Duelo de Titãs * Brigitta MacBridge makes a alter ego as Brigittik in the issue titled: Paperinik, Paperinika e la romantica vendicatrice * Mickey Mouse as Super Mickey, Donald Duck as Dynamo Duck, Minnie Mouse as Wonder Mouse, Goofy as Super Goof, Daisy Duck as Uspy Daisy and Pluto as Super Power Pup was appeared in the episode special Super Adventure! 2014 * Super Goof and Super Gilly was join together in the issue titled: Superpippo e l'apparente intoppo dei compiti di troppo * In Disney Infinity, ''Super Goof' 'was a featured toy box in the Super Hero Training Camp Challenge and placed first place. It was made public on 9/11/14 and was created by Pirate Steven. 2015 * The Duck Avenger and Super Daisy appear as playable character in ''The Duckforce Rises. 2016 * Super Daisy, Super Goof, Brigittik and Red Bat was appearings in the four chapters in the story titled: Il manuale del supereroe 2017 * Darkwing Duck was appeared in the video game Disney Emoji Blitz. * Darkwing Duck was appeared in the video game Disney Crossy Road. * Super Goof was costumed by Goofy Goof in the Mickey Mouse Special Cartoon Titled: The Scariest Story Ever: A Mickey Mouse Halloween Spooktacular! 2019 * Darkwing Duck appears in the mobile game Disney Heroes: Battle Mode. Category:Timeline Category:Alternative Identities